1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake fluid pressure control apparatus for controlling the operation of antiskid control for preventing wheel locking having an added feature of a traction control capability for preventing wheel spin in the acceleration stage.
2. Technical Background
Some brake pressure control apparatuses for antiskid control by preventing wheel locking are provided with flow valves having a casing and a spool. The casing is provided with a plurality of ports. The spool is disposed inside the casing in a biased condition with a spool spring, and switches the communication conditions of each port depending on the pressure difference generated at the end sections of the spool.
However, in systems using such a flow valve, it has been thought conventionally that separate device units are required if an antiskid control capability and a traction control capability are to be provided for one fluid pressure control unit.